The Big Dance
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: Sarah goes to the dance with a jock named Rick! Find out what happens!


Ethan's POV  
I was at school, standing by my locker. "Come on, E! You HAVE to do it today," Benny was yelling.  
"Will you keep it down?" I asked, angrily.  
"I will, as soon as you go and ask Sarah to the dance," Benny argued.  
"Fine, I'll do it now," I said, walking toward Sarah's locker. When I get there, I stop around the corner. I see her  
standing with a jock. Not just any jock, Rick Goldstein. Finaly, he leaves and Sarah is walking in my direction.  
"Hey, Ethan! There you are! You'll never guess what just happened," Sarah said, excidedly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Rick Goldstein just asked me to the dance this weekend! Isn't that great?" she said smiling.  
"Yeah," I said, faking a smile.  
"Well, I gotta' go. See you at lunch?" she asked.  
"Yeah, see you at lunch," I said, walking away.  
"What did she say?" Benny questioned.  
"I didn't ask her," I said, depressed.  
"Why?" Benny whined.  
"I went to ask her, and she told me Rick Goldstein asked her," I explained, sadly.  
"That sucks," Benny said.  
"Thanks, for the support," I said, sarcasticly.  
"The least I can do," Benny said, jokingly.  
Sarah's POV  
I have to go tell Erica! "Hey, Erica! You're never gonna' guess whos going to the dance with Rick Goldstein," I teased.  
"No way! He asked you?" Erica asked, excited.  
"Yes," I shreiked.  
"OMG," Erica said.  
"One this's bothering me though," I said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"When I told Ethan, he didn't sound excited," I said.  
"Well, Ethan's a geek. Rick's a jock. You know how the whole geek-jock-relationship thing goes," she said.  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said. Oh, I forgot it's Friday! "I know," I siad, thinking out-loud.  
"What do you know?" Erica asked.  
"It's Friday. I'm going over Ethan's to watch Jane. I'll ask him what's up tonight," I said.  
"Whatever," she said, walking away.  
(Later that day) Sarah's POV  
"Have fun," I said, as Mr. and walked out the door. "Hey, Jane. Your mom told me your not felling well.  
Do you want to turn in early? You look tired," I said.  
"Yeah, night Ethan," she said, wearily.  
"Night, Jane," Ethan called, from the couch.  
"I'll be back down," I said.  
"Ok," he said. I tucked Jane in, and I walked down the stairs. I sat down on the couch, next to Ethan.  
"Hey, I have a question," I said, to him.  
"Sure, what?" he asked, turning to me.  
"When I told you I was going to the dance with Rick, you didn't seem happy for me. It there a problem?" I aksed.  
"Well, he has a reputation of going form girl-to-girl, and I don't want you to get hurt. That's it," he said, looking me  
in the eye.  
"Ok, because your one of my best friends, and I just need to know that your ok with who I'm dating," I said, to him,  
seriously.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course," I said, smiling. "You and Erica are the two most impotant people in my life," I added.  
"Really? If I ever get a girlfriend, you'll be the first person I tell," Ethan said, smiling at me. We watched a movie.  
""We're home," said. "How were they, Sarah?" she asked.  
"As soon as you left, Jane went to bed, After that, Ethan and I watched a movie," I explained.  
"Ok, here you go," said handing me money.  
"I'll see you later," I said. I was half way out the door. "Wait, Ethan?" I said.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Are you going to the dance tomorow?" I aksed.  
"No," he said.  
"Ok, I'll see you later. Bye," I said, walking out of the door. Now, I got everything cleared up.  
(The dance) Sarah's POV  
I was dancing with Rick. "I'll be back. I have to use the restroom," I said.  
"Ok," he said. I was in the bathroom with Erica.  
"Hey, Sare. What's up?" she asked.  
"I don't think I'm having fun," I said.  
"Why not? Rick is the hottest guy at school," Erica said.  
"I don't know," I said.  
"Go out there, and give him one more shot," Erica urged.  
"Fine," I said walking out. I go on the dance floor, and I find Rick making out with Haley Palladeeno. "Oh my God,"  
I yelled.  
"It's not what it looks like," Rick defended.  
"It's over, good-bye," I said, running out, crying.  
Ethan's POV  
'I wonder how the dance went,' I thought, the door bell breaking my thoughts. I ran down stairs,a nd answered the  
door. "Oh my God, Sarah! Come in, are you ok?" I asked.  
"I don't know," she said sobbing.  
"You want to talk about what happened?" I asked.  
"I was at the dance, with Rick, and I went to the bathroom to talk to Erica. When I came back, he was making out  
with with Haley Palladeeno," she said. She started cryinn into my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her  
shoulders.  
"Sometimes I wonder, are you the only decent guy at White Chaple," she said look me in the eyes. "I'm so stupid. I  
thought I saw something in him. He just turned out to be like every other jock," she continued. When she said that, I  
got mad.  
"Sarah, your not stupid. If anything, he's the stupid one," I said.  
"Why is he the stupid one?" she asked.  
"Because, he cheated on you. He didn't relize your the best he'll ever find," I said, comfortingly.  
"You really think that?" she asked.  
"Of course," I said. When I said that, she leaned in. About 3 seconds later, our lips met.  
"Do you want to go out, tomorow night?" she asked, when our lips disconnected.  
"Yes," I said, giving her my lopsided smile. We kissed again, not relizing that my mom, my dad, Jane, Benny, and  
Erica were all watching.  
"Aw, about time," they all said in unison.  
We all laughed.  
THE END


End file.
